Satoshi No Kawaiiuno Ai
by BabyCatjuh
Summary: Ash is on the high school. Misty doesn't want anything to do with him anymore, and on top of all Ash has to play in a musical too!
1. Intro

Ash is on the High School. When he became 14 he had to quit his Pokémon Journey to go to the High School. Currently he's 18, and in his last schoolyear.  
  
"Ash, Ash wake up! You have to go to school today! Vacation is over!" a voice yelled.  
  
"Ah.. no.. lemme sleep.." Ash murmured.  
  
Deliah walked into Ash's room and yelled " ASH KETCHUM! WAKE UP NOW!"  
  
"Yes mom!" Ash said and got out of his bed.  
  
"I'll see you downstairs." Deliah said and walked out of Ash's room. Ash heard her walking off the stairs.  
  
He grabbed his clothes, brushed his teeth, did his hair, and washed his face.  
  
He walked downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Did you know your class is preparing a musical? Everyone of the 5th grade has to join. I'll bet Misty joins too." Deliah said cheerfully.  
  
"So what.." Ash murmured. "Oh wel.. eat your breakfast and get your backpack. You have to go to school." Deliah said.  
  
He ate his breakfast and got his backpack. He walked outside and grabbed his bike and cycled to school.  
  
He placed his bicycle on the place where it belonged and walked to his friends.  
  
"Hi Brock!" Ash said.  
  
"Oh.. hi.." Brock said while he was staring at a girl.  
  
"Brock, are you staring at Susy again?" Ash asked.  
  
"Eh? No!" Brock said and stopped staring. "Say, did you know they're having auditions today for the musical? you can be a singer or a dancer or an actor." he continued.  
  
"I know, my mum allready said it." Ash said, not very happy about it.  
  
"Wonder if Mist i's joining too." Brock said.  
  
"Think so." another voice said. It was Richie.  
  
"Hi Richie!" Ash and Brock said.  
  
Ash looked at Misty. She was quite populair now. She was standing in the middle of a group of girls, since she went to the high school she didn't talk to Ash Brock or Richie anymore. Like she completely forgot about her old friends.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Ash, Brock and Richie went inside. They wanted to walk to their class until a speaker said something, "All people from the currect classes : 5A, 5B, 5C and 5D have to gather in the lobby, auditions for the musical will take place."  
  
"What're you gonna be Ash?" Richie asked.  
  
"Nothing.. but I know that isn't possible. I'll do an audition for actor." Ash answerred.  
  
"Cool! I'm going to be a singer!" Richie said. "And I'm a dancer!" Brock said.  
  
"Only because Susy is gonne dance too.. eh Brock?" Richie said.  
  
"Well.. not really.." Brock said while blushing a little.  
  
They walked to the lobby and did their auditions.  
  
Ásh didn't even tried his best. He just murmered the lap text what was in his hands. He also had to sing a little because the maincharacters also had to sing. He sang as false as possible.  
  
Richie tried his best with singing but he tried so hard he couldn't sing anything anymore.Brock just danced his own dance. And Misty, Misty just acted and sang as good as she could. Ash had to admit she sang quite beautifull.  
  
after 3 hours the jury had decided.  
  
everyone sat down on their chairs.  
  
"The jury has decided." a guy of the jury said.  
  
"I hope I'm not chosen to be in it." Ash murmured.  
  
"The guys and girls who'll dance are.." and then a whole list followed. Brock and Susy where mentioned.  
  
Brock was overjoyed.  
  
"The guys and girls who'll sing are.." and again, a whole list followed. Richie wasn't mentioned.  
  
"Oh well, too bad." Richie said.  
  
and then, they announced who would be the actors.  
  
"The guys and girls who'll be the actors are.." Ash's name wasn't mentioned.  
  
"Good, I'm not mentioned." Ash said happy.  
  
"We're not finished yet! the main characters in the singing department will be Jamey and Jerney (a boy and a girl from Ash's class.) the main characters in the dancing department will be Brock and Susy. The main characters in the actors department will be.. Misty Waterflower.."  
  
Ash was smiling because he wasn't chosen and Misty was smiling because she was one of the main characters, but when they heard the second name they both weren't smiling anymore.  
  
"And the other one will be.. Ash Ketchum!" the guy continued.  
  
"Oh no.. why me.." Ash murmured.  
  
"You're the star, Ash!" Richie said, while trying to cheer Ash up.  
  
"But I don't want to be the star!!" Ash said quite irritated, got up and walked outside.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's note : Satoshi No Kawaii(k)uno Ai means Satoshi's (Ash's) Uncute Love, it's a song sung by Ash about his feelings for Misty. 


	2. The Daily Things Of Life

"Ash! wait!" Richie and Brock ran after him.  
  
Ash stopped running to breathe for a while. He was panthing heavilly.  
  
"Come on Ash! You'll be populair! Famous! A star!" Richie said.  
  
"But I.." Ash murmured  
  
"Hey! If you don't want to be the main character then I'll do it! Then I can.." a voice said.  
  
"Gary?!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Yeah! Losers like you won't belong in showbuisness!" he said, "Because I DO!" he boasted.  
  
"Leave him alone Gary." another voice said.  
  
It was Misty.  
  
"Fine then.. have it your way! But Misty is MINE!" Gary yelled and walked back inside.  
  
"I don't even want her.." Ash murmured.  
  
"What was that all about?" Misty asked. "Anyway, you need to go inside both of you." she pointed to Brock and Ash. "You gotta read the scripts." after she said that she walked inside. Brock and Richie followed her.  
  
Ash sighed.  
  
Why.. me.. he thought.  
  
he slowly walked inside.  
  
he walked to the rest of the people who were cosen to be in the musical, and got his script.  
  
"So what's the story about?" he asked.  
  
"About a Pokémon trainer who'll become Pokémon master. He travels aroud the world with his friends." Jamey said.  
  
"You're lucky!" a guy said.  
  
"Huh? Lucky? Why?" Ash asked quite confused.  
  
"Don't you know about the end?" the guy asked.  
  
"Ehm no? I think I'll become a Pokémon Master and that's it?" Ash said.  
  
"Oh my god you really don't know.. in the end after you become a Pokémon Master, You'll have to KISS Misty! Don't you see how lucky you are? she's populair beautifull and such.." the guy said.  
  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Ash yelled.  
  
the guy shook his head.  
  
What ELSE can go wrong?! he thought to himself, can it actually get ANY WORSE?!  
  
after a few hours talking about the script, he could finally go home.  
  
he grabbed his bike and wanted to cycle to his home until he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"I heard you yelling. Don't you dare try to think that I like it that I have to kiss you." a voice said.  
  
Ash turned aroud and saw Misty.  
  
"I won't" he said, "You know, I couldn't care less if you kissed a frog instead of me! Why don't you date Gary or something! He likes you, I DON'T!" he said and cycled home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening.  
  
"Ash! Dinner's ready!" Deliah yelled.  
  
"I'm coming!" Ash yelled back.  
  
what's wrong with me.. why did I get so pissed off all of a sudden.. I didn't meant it at all.. he thought.  
  
"Come on! or your food gets cold!" Deliah yeleld again.  
  
"Allright allright already!" Ash got out of his room and walked downstairs and slowly ate his food.  
  
"What's up Ash?" she asked worried.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Yes there is"  
  
"I can't hide anything from you can't I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"nah.. it's the musical.. I don't like it.. It's about a trainer who'll become Pokémon master and in the end he falls in love with his best friend."  
  
"Best friend? A boy?"  
  
"No.. The populairiest girl in the school.."  
  
"Ah.. but that's wonderfull isn't it?"  
  
"No! You don't understand! I have to kiss Misty!!"  
  
Deliah became silent all of a sudden.  
  
"Are you thinking of your past again? before you had to go to school?"  
  
"sometimes.."  
  
"Do you.. still have the same feelings for her?"  
  
"No.. but I'm afraid they'll come back.. And I don't want it 'cause she'll never like me. And besides, Gary likes her allready. Even if I'll liek her in the future I don't stand a chance."  
  
"Love is hard."  
  
After Ash cleaned his plate he walked upstairs.  
  
"I'm gonna chat, mom!"  
  
"OK, don't go to bed too late!"  
  
Ash walked into his room, sat on a chair and logged in on the chatbox.  
  
Wonder if she'll be there. When I talk to her I forget my IRL problems. he thought  
  
Ah, there she is.  
  
Ash clicked on a name.  
  
Satoshi (Private): Hi Kas.  
  
Kasumi (Prvate): Hey Satoshi! How was your day?  
  
Satoshi (Private): Not so well..  
  
Kasumi (Prvate): Mine neither.. I was rude to one of my old friends.  
  
Satoshi (Private): I'll have to play in a musical it really sucks.. makes me think of my past before I sat on the high school.  
  
Kasumi (Private): Hey me too! Kinda funny. Our schools look a lot like eachother.  
  
Satoshi (Private): Yeah. Maybe we should meet sometime.  
  
Kasumi (Private): Good idea. Anyway what happened in your past?  
  
Satoshi (Private): Well.. I was travelling around the world to become a Pokémon master but when I became 14 I had to go to the High School. And then I lost contact with one of my friends. She became very populair and now she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore.. that really sucks you know? and on top of all she's playing in the musical too.. as my GF :|  
  
Kasumi (Private): Ah.. that sucks indeed. Something like that happened to me too.  
  
Satoshi (Private): So, we do look a lot like eachother.  
  
Ash looked at the clock.  
  
Damn, 12 o'clock already. gotta quit. he thought to himself and sighed.  
  
he quickly typed I'm sorry I gotta go now. See ya tomorrow!  
  
Kasumi (Private): Ok. Bye Satoshi! 'Till tomorrow. I really wish we could meet someday.  
  
Satoshi (Private): Yeah, me too. really gotta go now.  
  
Ash closed the chatprogram and shutted his pc off.  
  
He quickly changed into his pyama's and got in bed.  
  
What am I gonna do? I'm afrad I'll get a crush on Misty again.. but I'm afraid I'm gonna like Kasumi too.. damnit.. oh well.. at least I don't have homework since I'm playing in that stupid musical.. he thought to himself and fell asleep.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes : also read my other fic ^_^ 


End file.
